Another chance
by crazedchick
Summary: After helping T.J. save Tommy and Kat, Cassie declined the offer of becoming a power ranger. Now a year later, a new team of rangers arrives in Angel Grove. What will happen when they meet. C/A fanfic. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Here I am once again starting off another story, without finishing off the others. But this has been nagging at me for the last two weeks, so I really needed to get it started. To the readers of my other stories, I am soory about the few updates, but I promise you all that there will be some soon-so don't worry to much.

Now then let's get started!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers, but I own this plot, so if you want me to clarify something then you'll have to review after you have read this chapter.

**Summary:** After helping T.J. save Tommy and Kat, Cassie declined the offer of becoming a power ranger. Now a year later, a new team of rangers arrives in Angel Grove. What will happen when they meet.

**Pairing:** Andros/Cassie-other pairings may occur later on in the story.

**Angel Grove:**

Cassie Chan sat on a stool in the youth center, lost in thought. It was a year ago today that the young Asian girl turned down the opportunity of a lifetime-a chance to be the new pink turbo power ranger. _'And why?'_ she asked herself for the umthinth time that day. _' Because I was to busy chasing down my parents dream, to even consider what I really wanted.'_ she thought bitterly, whilst sipping her milkshake.

When she met T.J. on the bus a year ago, she had told him that she was going into the music business-what she neglected to tell him of course, was that her parents had threatened to disown her if she didn't do it. But she failed her parents dream when she realized that she wanted more from life and decided to go for it. Because of her decision, her parents hadn't got in touch with her in eight months. It saddened Cassie when she realized this, but then she reasoned with herself that they had done this all her life.

"Four milkshakes please Ernie." a man said, breaking Cassie from her thoughts. She turned her head slightly to take a look at the man; he was dark skinned, with little hair on his head and he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt. Ernie came to the counter with four milkshakes on a tray. "There you go T.J.-on the house for you and your friends, as thanks for the other day." he said in a happy tone.

Cassie nearly choked on her milkshake as she heard the name 'T.J.' but she managed to keep it together-or so she thought. Both men turned to face her and T.J. nearly did a double take when he saw her. "Cassie, is it really you?" he asked in a shocked tone.

The young teenager looked up and smiled at him. "Of course Teej. Unless there's another one of me around." she said jokingly, looking around. They both started laughing, as Cassie jumped up and gave him a hug. After a few moments T.J. pulled back and latched onto the girls hand, dragging her over to a table where three youths sat. There were two boys and one girl. The first boy intrigued Cassie, as he had long dark hair, with blonde streaks running through it and wore a red shirt. His face showed his youth but his eyes showed wisdom far beyond his years. Moving along to the second boy Cassie noticed that he also had long dark hair but he wore a green vest. His face showed amusement at the sight before him. Finally Cassie looked at the girl. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a white t-shirt under a yellow jacket. She looked curiously at them both.

Cassie pulled her hand back and looked around awkwardly. T.J. laughed at Cassie's apparent uneasiness around his friends and grabbed her hand, looking into her eyes. "Hey don't worry, they're just like me." he said in a non-too-subtle way, flashing her a cheeky grin.

Cassie laughed as they continued to walk over to the table. "I'll get back to you on whether thats a good thing or a bad one." she said in a teasing tone.

"Hey." he said in a mock-hurt tone as they approached the table. Turing his attention the the three youths at the table, he smiled brightly at them. "Hey guys, this is an old friend of mine called Cassie. Cassie these are my friends, Andros, Carlos and Ashley." he said pointing at each one in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." Cassie said as she sat down at the table. They all murmured in agreement before Andros turned to T.J. "Hey Teej, wheres our drinks?" he asked in a curious tone, whilst looking around.

The man stood, confused for a moment, before bringing up the palm of his hand against his head. "Man, I totally forgot cos I aint seen Cassie in so long and-i'll just go get them now." he mumbled after seeing the glares he was getting from his friends.

Ashley turned to face Cassie and smiled. "So T.J. tells us you want to be a singer." she said in a casual tone, leaning back slightly on her chair.

Cassie fidgeted around nervously, not really sure what to say. Looking up she felt her new found friends eyes upon her and she gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess. But I gave up singing a while ago now-decided that I was destined for something else." she said in a slightly wistful tone.

T.J. came back with the drinks and the group chatted amittably for a while until Carlos asked their new friend to sing a song. Cassie frowned slightly but agreed to sing a song anyway. "This is a song that I wrote a little while ago now-before I gave up singing. It's called we're history." she said before clearing her throat.

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_We're history._

_Time keeps passing by,_

_For you and me._

_I think it's over now,_

_Don't you agree?_

_I keep on telling you,_

_That this is all wrong._

_But you don't listen,_

_So i'm singing this song._

_The fun we shared,_

_Has gone somewhere._

_And I don't think it'll come back soon._

_The spark we made,_

_Has lost it's shade._

_So I gotta say goodbye to you and me,_

_My baby._

_It's over now,_

_Why can't you see?_

_That what we had,_

_It's history._

_The hurt and pain you caused,_

_Is over now for sure._

_So don't come back for more,_

_Cos I won't open up the door._

_It's over now,_

_Why can't you see-you and me_

_We're history._

_History."_

A soft round of applause alerted Cassie to everyones presense and she opened to eyes to see that a crowd had gathered around her. "Wow Cass, if your that talented at singing why'd ya give it up?" T.J. asked. Cassie thanked the crowd as they began dispersing before turning round to answer her friend.

"I came back to Angel Grove to rectify a mistake I made a while ago. I know that i'm a talented singer, but there are more important things. I know that now." she said in a serious tone. "Look it was nice meeting you guys but i've gotta go. C'ya later." she said standing up and walking away from the group.

The group watched her disappear out of the youth center, before turning to look at each other. "So that's the girl who helped you save the red and pink turbo rangers-then declined the offer of becoming a power ranger." Carlos said, looking at his friend amazed.

"Yep, amazing aint it." T.J. said beaming as he stood up. "Come on you guys, we'd better get back to the Megaship." he sighed deeply as Ashley and Carlos stood up. Andros however was lost in his thoughts. "Andros!" T.J. said as he waved a hand in front of the red astro ranger.

"Her voice was-is ama-" Andros stopped and blinked, before looking around and blushing. His friends all smirked knowingly.

"Andros has got a crush." Ashley said in a sing-song voice as T.J. and Carlos burst out laughing.

Andros stood up and looked at Ashley annoyed. "I do not have a crush." he protested vehemently as they left the youth center. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the others in confusion. "Wait-what is a crush?" he asked confused.

T.J. walked up to Andros and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Oh wouldn't you like to know." he said before chuckling at his friend's face.

The four teens continued to walk on, unable to foresee the danger that was approaching them and Cassie in the near future.

**A/N:** Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Here you go, another chapter, cos i'm in a really good mood. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers, but I own this plot, so if you want me to clarify something then you'll have to review after you have read this chapter.

Chapter 2:

After leaving the youth center, Cassie decided to head on back to her apartment for some relaxation and a chance to think about the events of the day. _Andros is really cute!_ she thought, with a grin before frowning at her thought. _Don't think like that Cass, you know better than most that love is a cruel thing in your world._ she told herself sadly. Cassie was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the crowd of beings that had surrounded her, until she heard a cruel,sinister laugh. Finally taking notice of her surroundings, Cassie almost panicked when she saw that she was surrounded bad guys, once again, but this time T.J. wasn't there to help. Looking up at the woman, she burst out in laughter at her fashion sense.

"What do you find so funny, human. Why are you not shaking in fear at the mear sight of me?" the woman demanded, gripping her staff tightly to try to rein in the anger she was feeling.

"Oh nothing much. It's just that your fashion sense it stinks-I mean is it halloween already." Cassie started with a smirk before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "And why would I be scared of you, when you look like you can't even dress yourself in a morning." she finished, not really allowing herself to assess the situation that she was in.

"Why you insolent little brat-" the woman started pointing her staff at the her.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Cassie said shaking her finger at the woman. "Now seen as though i'm knew round here, how's about you tell me who you and your little freaks here are?" she said in suggestive tone, pointing at the beings around her.

"Fine. But then I will not hesitate in destroying you." the woman growled in frustration, as she lowered her staff momentarily. " I am Astronomer and my friends here are called quantrons." she said in a proud tone, whilst glaring at the girl infront of her."Now quantrons, destroy her." she yelled and the beings began to surround Cassie.

Cassie went into a fighting stance that had become familiar to her since fighting alongside T.J. a year ago, and suddenly realized that she wasn't in a good position to defend herself from all of the attack. Without realizing what she was doing Cassie did a sudden back flip and landed in a clearing, that gave her a fair chance to take on the quantrons,_ and possibly Astronoma to!_she thought wryly. The quantrons were trying to surround Cassie again and she decided that it was hi-time she started fighting. She ran towards the nearest one and did a sweep kick of it's legs, knocking it down before turning to face the others.

**Meanwhile on the Astro Mega ship:**

The Astro rangers sat at a table in the canteen thinking about the days events. "So what do ya think Cassie is here to make up for?" Carlos asked whilst eating his fifth bowl of ice cream. Ashley and Andros shrugged and turned to T.J. who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Leaning into his chair, the blue Astro ranger turned slightly to look at his friends. "Perhaps-perhaps she's here because she felt that she made the wrong choice, when she was asked to be the next pink turbo ranger." he said in a thoughtful tone, thinking back to a time when he had fought at the side of her. _She's an amazing fighter!_ he told himself in an admiring tone.

"Alert,alert! Rangers danger alert!" a computer's voice brought T.J. back to the present time, as he and the other rangers ran towards the bridge.

Running towards the controls on the center of the bridge Andros spoke to the computer." DECA whats the problem?" he asked whilst pressing the control buttons.

"A human is currently outnumbered by quantrons and Astronoma in the central park." the computer droned whilst giving the rangers a visual of the scene. The rangers eyes remained glued to the scene for a moment before T.J. broke away and looked at the others. "It's Cassie you guys. We've got to hurry!" he said in an urgent tone whilst moving about frantically.

Ashley stood forward and gripped her friend by his shoulders. "Don't worry, we'll get her Teej." she said in a reassuring tone and her friend nodded his head. Turning to face Andros and Carlos she smiled at them before yelling, "Ready guys!"

Her friends nodded and they headed towards the shoots to head down to Earth.

**Central park:**

Though starting off well in the fight, Cassie was definitely in trouble now. After taking down at least five quantrons, Astronoma had managed to strike her down and she was now being held by them whilst glaring at her enemy.

"I must admit you put up an impressive fight,human. But in the end it is I who will destroy you..."Astronomer paused for a moment before snapping her fingers together."Unless you tell me where the power brats are." she said in a smug tone, whilst giving the girl a cruel grin.

Cassie held an unreadable expression on her face whilst maintaining a strong glare on astronoma, before laughing at her her. "You think I know the rangers. Wait a minute. You think I know where the rangers are. Ha! you know that you should be a comedian right? With the way that you crack me up sometimes. And even if I did know where the rangers are I would never tell you." she yelled, whilst struggling to get out of her captives arms.

Astronoma cackled and pointed her staff at Cassie, "Your arrogance annoys me more than those pesky rangers,but it shall be your downfall as I destroy you now." she said with venom as she prepared to strike the girl down.

"Spiral sabre." the red astro ranger shouted as he jumped in to stop the attack. Astronomer stepped back a little from the surprise attack, whilst the red ranger turned around to face the girl. "I need you to hide somewhere okay, me and my friends will come find you soon." he said in a hoarse tone before turning back around to face his enemy.

Cassie didn't need to be told twice and ran towards some bushes to keep out of the way.

The other rangers came up to the red ranger and looked at Astronomer, who glared at them all. "You know i'm quite insulted to find that you've found somebody who annoys you more than us." the blue ranger said in a mock-hurt tone, whilst folding his arms.

The purple haired woman glared at them all. "Mark my words rangers, one day I will destroy you." she said before teleporting away. The other rangers looked at each other before remembering about their friend Cassie.

"Has she gone then?" a quiet voice called out from behind, clutching her arm and looking around cautiously.

"Cassie, oh thank god your alright." the blue ranger said stepping forward and powering down.

Cassie almost fell to the floor in shock, but the pain in her arm made her unable to think of much at the moment. "Wow Teej, the blue power ranger." she gasped in surprise before turning to the others. "So that would make you Carlos, Ashley and Andros." she said pointing at the green, yellow and red ranger in turn. They all nodded before powering down and walking towards her themselves. "Wow!" she said before falling to the ground due to the pain in her arm.

The others rushed to her as T.J. picked her up and looked at the others. "We should take her to the Mega ship you guys." he said in a grim tone, knowing that their destinies were now entwined in more ways than ever. The others nodded in agreement and the rangers headed back to the mega ship.

**A/N: **Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's another chapter for those who are Andros/Cassie fans like me. Thanks to Jeremy Shane for the review you gave the last chapter. Hope that I will get more soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers, but I own this plot, so if you want me to clarify something then you'll have to review after you have read this chapter.

Chapter 3:

**Medical bay:**

After arriving back on the Mega ship, the team took Cassie down to the medical center and agreed that they would take turns in watching over her. T.J. volunteered first, stating that she will need to see a friendly face when she wakes up and although the guys were friendly, they hadn't gained her trust like he had. _Or at least I hope I have!_ he told himself after everyone had left. His friend looked peaceful for the moment and for that T.J. was thankful. Although it had been a year since he last saw Cassie, he could see that she had bags under her eyes and she seemed to carry the world on her shoulders. This reminded him of when he, Ashley and Carlos first met Andros. He didn't want to trust anyone and carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, unwilling to share his load with anyone. But they had known each other for a few months now and although T.J. knew that Andros would never admit it to himself, inch by inch he was slowly letting his friends in. _Perhaps this is what Cassie needs._ T.J. mused to himself, whilst unconsciously checking his friends arm, which was almost fully healed.

The doors to the medical bay made him avert his gaze to the red astro ranger, Andros. "Hey man, I thought we don't change shift for another half hour." T.J. said confused as to why he would be down here yet.

Andros chuckled nervously moving about the bay, before looking back at his friend. "Well actually i'm a little late Teej. But I was- what I mean is- well th others were worried about her as well, so I told them that i'd come down and check on her." he said quietly whilst looking upon the casualty with concern.

T.J. smirked and began to walk away casually, turning around at the med bay doors. "You know it's easier just to admit the truth Andros." he said, smiling at his friends glare.

A yawn broke through the friendly banter and they turned to see that Cassie was finally awake. She looked around cautiously and noticed that she was in bed with a drip running through her arm. She took the drip out of her arm and swung her legs out of the bed. "Right then, who wants to tell me where we are?" she said, smiling at the looks her friends were giving her. "What do I have something on my face?" she said growing annoyed at the stares.

T.J. shook his head and came back into the room smiling. "It's not very often we get an impatient patient like yourself." he pasued thoughtfully for a moment before raising a finger."Well apart from Andros." he added with a grin in his friends direction. The red astro ranger just glared at him and didn't bother to protest any different. "As for where we are, well we're on the Astro Mega ship." he said casually.

"The what?" Cassie exclaimed, her eyes wide with shock. Maybe she hadn't heard right. Maybe she was cracking up. Maybe...

"The Astro Mega ship." Andros said, looking over at the girl with concern. She appeared to be in shock. "Are you alright?" he asked approaching her tentatively.

Cassie spun round and glared at him in annoyance, with her hands on her hips. "And just how did we get on this Mega ship-it's in space right?" she asked, half curious and half annoyed. Andros stepped back momentarily and looked around nervously. T.J. snickered at the sight of the fearless red ranger being brought down by a girl; _this is one to tell the guys,_ he told himself mentally, unaware that Cassie had turned to face him. "And you," she said poking him in the chest. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she snapped.

"Hey, would ya stop that already it hurts." he moaned, narrowing his eyes as he saw Andros smirking behind Cassie. Cassie just rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly. "Yes it's in space. We got here using our hang gliders." he paused for a moment looking at her seriously, grabbing her by her arms. "But we had to bring you here, Cass you were hurt-by our enemies." he cried.

Cassie stepped back out of his arms and looked away, feeling awkward. "So, what your saying is, that you want to make sure I don't spill your secret to them-or anyone else." she said quietly, stroking the blankets on the bed before looking back at them with hurt in her eyes. "Well don't worry guys-I won't spill your precious secret to anyone. And now that i'm okay you don't have to worry about being guilty." she spat before attempting to barge past them to the med bay doors.

Andros stepped out in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you really think, or what you want us to think?" he started, looking deep into her eyes. Cassie wanted to look away, but his eyes showed so much that she couldn't bear to. "We brought you here because you are our friend. Friends look out for each other, Cass. We aren't worried that your going to tell everyone about us, because we trust you." he paused for a moment and shifted a hand away from her shoulders and behind his back. He pulled it back around with a black wrist watch thing in his hand."And we want you to be the pink astro ranger." he said with sincerity deep in his voice and eyes. They continued to stare at each other for another moment, before breaking away at the same time.

Cassie stepped away and looked around the bay noticing the window that showed what space was like. She walked towards it and contemplated her options. _What options?_a thrilled part of her hissed at herself. She stared out deep into space and was amazed by the beauty she saw. _Millions of stars-some probably even planets,_ she mused to herself with a small smile.

Andros stood with T.J. and watched her fight an internal battle with herself, noticing that his friend was smiling out of the corner of his eye. "What cha smiling for Teej, she hasn't even given us an answer yet?" he hissed to him, thoroughly annoyed at him.

T.J. turned to him and smirked, whilst crossing his arms. "Well my friend she's already made her choice." he said in a mysterious tone.

Andros widened his eyes in surprise and looked at the girl quickly, before turning back to his friend and frowning. "Yeah but i'm sure that when she finds out that i'm from another planet, she'll definitely say no." he said harshly, unaware of a hand reaching up to his shoulder.

He froze in shock and turned around slowly to see her standing there with a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It doesn't affect my decision Andros. Being different is nothing to be ashamed of, in fact you should be proud of it Andros. It makes you unique in your own way but your just as human as any of us here." she said softly and squeezing his shoulder gently. Andros reached up and put his hand on hers to show his thanks and she smiled.

"Ahem!" a male voice broke through their thoughts and they jumped apart looking at T.J. in surprise. He only smiled and glared at Cassie when she didn't say any thing. "Well?" he asked stamping his foot impatiently. Cassie was confused for a moment before looking down at the morpher in Andros's hand and smirking at them both.

**On the bridge:**

Carlos and Ashley turned towards the lift doors and saw T.J, Andros and Cassie exit it with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Carlos asked bluntly, looking at them all in confusion.

"What he said?" Ashley said in confusion, whilst pointing her finger at the green astro ranger.

T.J. and Andros each wrapped an arm around Cassie's shoulder and smirked. "We would like you to meet Cassie Chan; the new pink astro ranger." they said simultaneously, before laughing at their friends faces. They both shocked at first before breaking out of their stupor and grinning madly at the others.

Ashley practically skipped up to the new pink ranger and linked her arm through hers, before dragging her away from the male rangers. "Thank god i'm not the only girl here any more." she sighed happily to her new friend ignoring the glares that the boys wearing shooting at her.

Cassie however took notice and laughed. "Boys play nice, there are somethings in life that girls can't share with you." she said in a mock-serious tone, taking another look at Andros and T.J. before whispering into the yellow rangers ear. Soon the girls were both in laughter, Carlos was confused and the red and blue rangers were glaring at the newcomer continuously.

Carlos sighed, _Just another day in a ranger's life._he mused quietly before stepping into the lift and heading down to the simu-deck for some training.

**A/N:**Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please leave one and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I think that this story is going really well so far and I am thoroughly enjoying writing each chapter. Thanks again to Jeremy Shane, who reviewed my last chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers, but I own this plot, so if you want me to clarify something then you'll have to review after you have read this chapter.

Chapter 4:

**Mega ship:**

Cassie had been apart of the team, for about a week now and she couldn't help but feel at home on the Astro Mega ship. She had quickly made friends with the rangers, though Andros seemed to hold back on talking to her much unless they were out on missions. At first she was deeply hurt by his behavior and confused by it, until Ashley explained to her that he was like that with everyone. It made her feel better that she wasn't alone in this, but it also made her wonder what had caused the red ranger to become like he was with everyone.

Her closest friend on the mega ship, was surprisingly the yellow astro ranger. Not that Cassie had a problem with that of course, it's just that she had assumed that her closest friend would be T.J. as she had known him longer. But it seemed that whenever she had a problem, that was ranger related, she would talk to Ashley about it and they would tackle the problem together. She just assumed that it was a female thing and let it go, allowing Ashley to talk freely about her childhood, whilst she remained tight-lipped about hers. The yellow astro ranger was so free, full of life and trusting that on at least one occasion, Cassie had been tempted to let the girl in but she decided against it. She was sure that Ashley had noticed and was possibly confused as to why she was doing this, but even if the girl did notice she never confronted her about it, so again Cassie left it alone.

Carlos was kind and reminded Cassie of the big brother she had lost when she was little. Though it pained her to see him like that, she dealt with it in her own way, careful not to let the others notice. He was also the one who made her laugh in the group, as he was always doing something stupid or attempting a light bit of humor. He seemed very protective of her along with other rangers during her first set of battles, but they were gradually understanding that she could hold her own in a fight and had just as much spirt as the rest of them.

T.J. was special in his own little way according to the others and Cassie couldn't help but agree with them. She admired him for his fearlessness when it came to battles and for his heart. He was always there for others, always willing to help and staying true to the path of a power ranger. He was also like Carlos, when it came to his sense of humor but Cassie found it adorable all the same. She couldn't remember the last time that she was this happy; nor did she want to.

Andros was still a mystery to Cassie. Though he was willing to talk to her and accept her at first, Cassie couldn't help but feel that Andros was hiding something from them all, but then again she was a hypocrite because she was doing the same thing. Already admitting that Andros was cute, Cassie wasted no time in trying to work out what else she knew about him. He was a capable leader and had a confident streak in him when aggravating the enemy. Out of all the rangers, Cassie seemed more drawn to the red astro ranger and she didn't know why, this scared her.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, the pink astro ranger leaned over her bed and into the bedside cabinet, withdrawing a picture from it carefully. She stroked her thumb delicately over the face of a little asian boy, dressed up as frankenstein at a fancy dress party and smiled sadly. The boy was no older than ten years old and was stood next to a little asian girl, who was dressed up as cinderella. Both had smiles on their faces and looked like nothing could hold them back from having a good time. _Has it really been thirteen years, Mike? _she asked herself sadly, before putting the photo back in her draw. She stood up from her bed and went to look for Ashley.

She found her sitting in the canteen with the Carlos and sat down next to her. "Morning guys." she said in a cheery tone.

"Morning Cass. How you doing?" Carlos asked in a concerned tone, looking at her and smiling.

"I'm good Carlos. You need to stop worrying about me all the time." she said with a smile. _The 'big brother' is at it again,_she thought to herself amused. "So what are your plans for the day?" she asked in a curious tone, looking at them both.

"Well Carlos is coming to the mall with me and the others are monitoring Angel Grove from the bridge. What about you?" Ashley said turning to face her friend with a smile.

Cassie smiled back, nervously fidgeting with her hands under the table. "I'm heading down to Earth for a little relaxing time, before Astronomer decides to come out and play." she said in a slightly sarcastic tone. The others rolled their eyes in amusement at their friend. She stood up and smiled at the others, "Well i'm going to go now, could you let the others know for me guys?" she said as she began to walk out of the canteen.

"Sure Cass, see ya later." Ashley said in a happy tone.

Cassie turned around and waved goodbye, before heading back to her room to pick up her guitar. Walking up to her wardrobe Cassie opened the doors and pulled out a wooden guitar, before closing the door and walking back to her cabinet, pulling out the photo and folding it up, before placing it in her coat pocket and heading down to earth.

**Angel Grove Cemetery:**

Cassie walked up to the grave slowly, tears began to form in her eyes as she read the words on the grave:

_'Mike Chan_

_Beloved big brother,_

_Beloved son,_

_May he always remain in our hearts._

_D.O.B: 06th April 1990_

_Died on 12th May 2000_

_Aged: 11'_

Cassie bent down and placed a yellow rose on his grave, placing her guitar at her side before sitting down and looking down at the grass. "Hey Mike." she said hoarsely, trying to blink back her tears as she looked up at the grave. "I can't believe another year has gone by without you. So much has happened in the last year and I don't even know where to start." she whispered reaching out to touch the grave before pulling back. "Mum and Dad are still blaming me for what happened in their own little way, but i'm passed caring now anyway. I haven't spoke to them since I stopped singing: their using your memory against me by letting me know how disappointed you are with me, that I haven't followed their dream. But i'm doing something with my life now: i'm protecting the world from evil as the pink astro ranger. How exciting right? I've got another song to sing to you-just cos I gave singing up doesn't mean i'm gonna break the tradition, like mom said. Any way the song kinda sums up how i'm feeling without you here, so listen up." she said with a small smile as she reached out for her guitar.

She strummed a the strings a few times to make sure they were okay, before playing a tune.

_" Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven._

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong._

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you._

Tears streamed down Cassie's face as she continued to play the guitar.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now i'm living out my dream._

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me._

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time's flying by too fast._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you._

_I know your in a better place (yeah)_

_But I wish that I could see your face (oh)_

_I know your where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me._

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you._

_I miss your smile._

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while._

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you._

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you._

_I miss you."_

_--_

**A/N: I miss you- Miley Cyrus**

**--**

As Cassie played the last note, she heard a crunching sound behind her and turned around to find an elderly Asian couple glaring at her. "How dare you come here after what you did." the woman spat as they walked closer to the distraught girl. Cassie stood up with her guitar and wiped away the last of her tears before walking away from the couple. But the woman wasn't finished. "Yeah that's right walk away, it's your selfish actions that made this happen anyway. We don't want you near our son's grave again-it's for family only." she yelled and Cassie stopped, turning around slowly and glaring at the couple.

"I am not going to let you get me any more mum. Dad I won't let you either, so don't bother getting in touch with me in the near future cos I really don't want to know." she said calmly before turning around and walking out of the cemetery. Deep down inside her the words that her parents said had hurt her deeply, but she wasn't about to let them know that and give them the satisfaction of knowing that they had hurt her, so she lied.

Before she could dwell on it any more however her communicator went off. "Cassie here." she said.

"Cassie we need you back on the Mega ship." Andros's voice broke through.

"Right away Andros." she said before going behind some bushes. "Let's rocket." she said pressing the numbers 3-5-5 and then activate. After the transformation was complete she put her hand in the air. "Hang 10." she yelled and a pink galaxy glider soared through the sky towards her. She jumped on board the glider before heading up to the Mega ship.

**Mega ship:**

Andros sat down in the glider bay and waited patiently for the pink astro ranger to return. The others had headed down to Earth earlier on that day and for that Andros was grateful because it gave him the chance to talk to Cassie privately. He was busy monitoring Angel Grove earlier when he noticed Cassie sitting in front of a rock playing her guitar. A little later on an asian couple turned up and an argument ensued between them. He was concerned for her so he asked her to come back to the Mega ship.

"Hey Andros, what's up?" Andros cocked his head to the side and saw the pink astro ranger leaning against the wall looking slightly breathless. Andros stood up and walked towards her with a smile.

"Hey Cass. I-I saw what happened earlier." he started noticing how she frowned slightly. "I just wanted to check if you were okay?" he said in a concerned tone reaching out with his hand.

Cassie backed away and walked towards the window. "I'm fine Andros." she sighed unwilling to look at her friend.

Andros frowned and walked towards her slowly. "Well why were you playing music to a stone?" he asked curiously.

Cassie whipped her head round and nearly snapped at the kerovian but she remembered that he was not familiar with earth customs. "That was a grave-my brothers to be exact. He died a while ago." she said in a pained tone before turning to look out of the window again. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Andros looking at her with sympathy in his eyes. She gave him a small smile and went to step away but Andros pulled her into a hug. "Andros i'm fine." she said as she felt him tightening the hug slightly. At first she tried to pull away but his grip was too tight so she settled into his embrace instead and found that she liked it a lot.

After a while the red ranger pulled back and looked into her eyes, wiping away her stray tears gently with his hand. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently, whilst stroking her cheek with his thumb. Cassie almost closed her eyes in contentment but she pulled away and offered a small smile.

"Not right now Andros, maybe another time." she said firmly and watched as Andros looked at her with concern. She laughed a little before walking away. "It's not something I like to talk about you know. But thanks anyway." she called over her shoulder before walking out of the glider bay. Andros stood there for a moment frozen as he remembered what it felt like to rub his hand across her cheek. _I think i'm falling for her_. he told himself wistfully. He took another look around the bay before heading out and down to the bridge to think about this new development.

Meanwhile Cassie leaned against her bedroom wall thinking about how it felt to have the red rangers hand delicately wipe away her tears. It scared Cassie slightly to think that she might indeed fancy Andros and she needed time to process it all. Perhaps she could even tell Andros about her brother at some point but right now she would keep her pain to herself.

**A/N:**I think this is the longest chapter so far, so I would really appreciate all readers to review and let me know what they think. Even if it's only a small comment, it will help me to develop on any areas you think I need to work on.

Next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
